


Light Extinguishing

by coff3ewitch



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coff3ewitch/pseuds/coff3ewitch
Summary: Rapunzel gets kidnapped, and Flynn will stop at nothing to get her back.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Fanfiction.net with the same title....

A cold breeze blew across her face startling Rapunzel awake.

Had Eugene left the left the balcony doors open?

She pulled herself from Eugene's embrace and walked to the french doors.

"Oh, Eugene," she whispered.

She turned around suddenly jumpy at the darkness. Was their room always this dark? The usually brightly painted walls now seemed ominous. Her pretty murals of fields and festivals, the boat ride she ad Eugene shared were hard to make out, and it made her feel more scared.

She sprinted back the safety of the bed, but was pulled down by an unseen force. The body climbed on top of her back and clasped their hand over her mouth muffling her screams.

Eugene only shifted slightly in bed, always a heavy sleeper.

Rapunzel struggled under the weight of her kidnapper, but they were clearly much stronger. She chomped down on the hand covering her mouth causing them to cry out.

"EUGENE," cried Rapunzel.

Eugene bolted up at the panicked cry. She could see his silhouette frantically moving about.

"Dispose of him," came the male voice of the kidnapper on top of Rapunzel.

Another figure moved from the shadows and knocked him over. Rapunzel could hear scuffling and a loud, swift crack, followed by a last moan. The other kidnapped walked back towards her moving into the pale moonlight coming in from the balcony window. Rapunzel could finally make out his red hair and eye patch. The Stabbingtons.

She gasped right before a blow to the back of head knocked her out.

Flynn fluttered his eyes open. Sunlight was just starting to creep into the room he awoke into. his head hurt and felt like he was moving in slow motion. 

"Rapunzel," he moaned remembering her cries of terror. 

"It's ok, son, we're looking for her," The King said. Flynn turned to look at him. 

"Well where do you think they'd take her?"

Flynn was panicking, he was hurting in more ways than one. His princess was gone, and the back of his head was still screaming in pain from where one of the brother's, he could never remember who was who, punched him so hard it knocked him out. He had failed miserably and he could see it in his in-laws eyes. The sad look that they held for 18 years prior to finding Rapunzel was back, and this time no one had really any clues as to where the brothers would take her.

The guards had looked everywhere and had seen no sign of her, not even in her old tower. Flynn feared he'd never find her.

"She could be anywhere," the queen sobbed.

In fact Rapunzel wasn't anywhere. She was in the middle of nowhere. A snow palace built of ice hidden on a mountainside, and guarded by a hideous monster. The brothers had took turns carrying her all of the way to the harbor, and then smuggling a boat. They kept her tied up on the boat since she attacked them and tried to swim to shore.

Once they made it across the strait they trekked through a quiet village at night and climbed a snowy mountain all day.

Rapunzel's new room was, thankfully, equipped with a balcony where she currently stood looking out on the unfamiliar land sadly. She missed her home, her bed, her love. She was worried Eugene was injured badly. The blow to his head was so loud it hurt her head just thinking about it.

She truly wished she had her long hair back. She could just climb out. Now she was just damsel in distress-again.

The door opened just then revealing one of the Stabbington brothers behind its solid oak. Rapunzel gave him a fierce glare of which was ignored by him. He was here to do a job, his favorite job; revenge.

"Come on, Princess," he said with bane.

"No. You tell me why I'm here."

"You're about to find out."

With much struggle, which involved much biting, he picked her up over his shoulder and brought her to a new room down the stairs from her tower to a floor several stories below.

"Watch this one; she bites."

He placed her in an old chair which creaked with her weight. He held her there and his brother tied her in tightly. She winced with the ropes biting her wrists and ankles.  
They dragged a sheet covered lump before her. Rapunzel's heart pounded in her ears. Whatever was under that sheet wasn't going to be good, she already knew.

"We don't need much from you. Just a tear drop in her-"

With a flourish they pulled off the sheet and reveal a pile if dust and bones in a red cloak.

"Mother," she whispered. The sheet shock left her confused.

"Why would you drag me here to see her?"

"Your tears give life."

"How would you know?"

"Why I know I look different, love, but it's me, your mommy, possessed as hunky thieves."

Rapunzel gasped in disbelief. Mother Gothel walking the Earth. She felt trapped, and it caused her to panic.

"Just cry for me daughter."

"I'm not your daughter, and I won't be a captive anymore!"

"Oh I see. The wanted thief has given you the world. Well, let me take it back."

One of the Stabbington brothers pulled out a sharp looking knife.

"I believe pain creates more tears than grief anyways,"Mother Gothel as the Stabbington brother said, "Let's make you weep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half

As it so happen Flynn had an awfully stupid idea. The kind of idea that Flynn would have loved to utilize in his old thieving days. His idea involved a hair brush, an apple, his best friend, and a lot of luck.

Walking through the royal stables Flynn didn't even blanch at the awful smell of the manure like he so often did, and walked right up to his very best friend, Maximus.

Maximus was very good at his job, and Flynn was certain he could help in rescuing Rapunzel, as he did the first time. As we all know one of one times is still one hundred percent, or that's how Flynn liked to spin it to anyone who would listen.

"Hey boy, I brought you something."

Flynn pulled out the shiny red apple he had nabbed from the market on his walk over. Old habit die hard. Maximus glared at it suspiciously; knowing full well about old habits, and Flynn wasn't known for just bringing him apples. He could smell the suspicion and neighed his disapproval.

"Hey' hey now. I understand, but at least let me explain myself."

Maximus nodded. Flynn explained the missing Princess and his plan to find her. Maximus agreed on the spot forgetting the apple. Flynn let Maximus smell Rapunzel's brush while silently hoping her scent hadn't disappeared after so long. Maximus caught the scent, and Flynn leaped on his back, and they rode out of the city towards the docks.

"The docks," Flynn cried, looking defeated. If they go on a boat they would never pick up her scent again.

"What's all the ruckus? You can't bring a horse on the docks, man," Shouted a burly looking seaman. He was dressed up like a pirate captain with a long red coat and a hook on his left hand. He stopped short when he noticed that it was the crown prince sitting on his royal horse.

"Oh, my mistake. You can do whatever you like, Prince."

He made to walk a way when Flynn called out to him.

"How long have you been docked here?"

"A couple of days, why?"

"Have two men and a girl gone through here recently? It would have been at night, and they would have overpaid in gold for a boat."

"Two men and a girl buying for escape and silence? Well you have the wrong docks. That stuff doesn't happen here."

"Yes is does, and you and I both know it." Flynn jumped off of Maximus and stalked over to the burly man, who just barely an inch taller than Flynn, but he continued, "How much do you want?"

"How much do you have, your majesty?"

"Anything your heart desires. You have a dream? I'll make it real."

"A...dream?" His eyes glazed off as if he were daydreaming about a song Flynn couldn't hear, but knew he had heard before.

"Yes, now pay attention. Tell me what you know, and I'll give you anything."

"Fine. Two men did come through here. They were huge, bigger and beefier than I. They carried a burlap sack, probably big enough for a girl. They asked for one of my rowboats, and they paid me handsomely. They told me to keep quiet or I would kiss my ship goodbye. "

"Great! Did they mention where they were heading to?"

"Across the sea. Nowhere specific, but if I were a gambling man I'd bet they were docking immediately at that port across the sea in Arendelle, but from there I can't help you."

"Thank you!" When I come back from there you'll get your dream; I promise. Take this."

Flynn handed him Maximus's frying pan much to the horse's annoyance. He loved that pan.

"What am I doing with this?"

"You're giving it back to me when I return in two days time. It's collateral!" And with that Flynn rode off towards the royal docks to commandeer a ship to Arendelle to save his princess.

It took only three hours for Eugene and Maximus to sail to Arendelle, and only a couple of minutes to pick up Rapunzel's scent again. Eugene rode Maximus through the fish market into the city, and through that to the front gates, and then straight into the woods a lush and green as the summer allowed.

In those three hours it took the brothers breaking Rapunzel's arm, and and a couple of slices with the knife just to get her to scream, but she would not cry; could not bring that monster back to life.

The brothers' both had went on a break to think of a better method, but Rapunzel was too determined to relax. She bent over to her left arm and started gnawing at the rope. She could feel the ache in her teeth and the cuts the coarse rope gave her, but she didn't care. After good ten minutes the rope became so loose she slipped her numb wrist from the ropes, and immediately moved over to her other arm using her teeth to untie it.

Once Eugene started to near the cave he could just see the tops of the brothers' heads. The Stabbingtons', whom he used to steal with, and from. Eugene was especially angry as he had invited them to his wedding. Eugene took in a deep breath and yelled non coherent words so loud that Rapunzel stopped what she was doing in the cave. Birds scattered through the trees and Maximus grit his teeth of the sheer volume.

"What was that," yelled one of the brothers.

"It's me, you idiots. Ya know, your best friend."

"Thief," cried the brother on the left, and he started charging towards Eugene.

Whoops. Eugene was trying to get both to chase him but one would do for now. He jumped off Maximus, telling him to go fight off the other brother, and then he charged into the woods with the other brother on hot pursuit.

Maximus ran full speed at the other brother who dodged from the horse.

"You want to play, horsey?"

Rapunzel perked up at the commotion from outside with hope. She frantically got to work untying her feet. Upon success she ran outside to find her trusted friend Maximus having a brutish stand off with one of the brothers. One other brother was gone. Rapunzel ran up behind the brother and gave him a swift kick in the legs. While he was clutching his crotch Maximus ran up and clocked him on the head with his front hoof.

Maximus whinnied at how beat up Rapunzel looked but she waved it off.

"Is Eugene here?"

Maximus nodded.

"Take me to him," Rapunzel said as she climbed on.

Maximus nodded and took care running through the forest so he wouldn't injure Rapunzel more.

As they drew closer to the fighting pair Eugene was backed into a corner. He stood weaponless having given his good frying pan to the ship captain and he was running out of ground to run on. He skidded to a halt on the cliff's edge and stared into the abyss below. It was a beautiful site; something he would've noted hadn't he been out of breathe and panicked.

"Now what, Prince? Are you gonna sing me to death," taunted the brother.

"I was thinking that, but I don't have the vocals."

"Pity. Rapunzel could have then, but I fear I might have ruined her vocals."

The brother smiled sadistically, and stalked towards Eugene with grace, an extrinsic movement for him.

It was at that moment that Maximus and Rapunzel plowed through the under brush behind the brother. She looked bad. Eugene had never felt more protective of someone in his life. Rapunzel's injuries, as far as he could see, consisted of a swollen lip, bruising along her arms blood stains pooled along her dress and her left arm looked bent at an awkward angle, a telling sign of a breakage.

"He's under Mother's spell," she cried as she slid off of Maximus.

Maximus neighed his agreement.

While the brother was staring at Rapunzel Eugene ran up and tackled him. The brother was stronger than him and easily rolled over on top of Eugene. He started to continuously punch him in the face, jaw, and chest littering him bruises.

"Stop it," cried Rapunzel.

She ran over to help, but he knocked her away easily as if she were a house fly.

Maximus huffed his disapproval and made a swift kick to the back of the brother's head knocking him unconscious easily.

"Eugene, are you ok," Rapunzel said as she scooped his bloodied face onto her lap.

"It's ok. Just a flesh wound."

Rapunzel bit her lip deciding on her next move was. They had to leave before either brother woke up.

"OK. I'm going to...haul you up, she said as she used her might to sit him up, "and ride us home. OK?"

Maximus gripped Eugene's collar, and flung him on his back so that he was laying across it like a saddle. Rapunzel climbed on after him, holding him in place as they trotted back towards the city docks. Maximus took her to the sailing ship Eugene had borrowed from her parents' royal navy, and set sail back to Corona across the bay. And then sent directly to the Royal Healer while scouts went on a small party search for the culprits responsible.

The scouts put the bag of bones of Mother Gothel in the bay weighed down with rocks so that her influence was lost on the brothers. The brothers were arrested for about a day before Rapunzel had them let go on community service. And Eugene started lock the windows in their tower every night, and they never saw Mother Gothel again.


End file.
